


Teases and Tribulations

by dirtyicicles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Toys, anyway this is purely self indulgent, but enjoy noctis with a butt plug up his arse, noctis is forever a bottom and y'all can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyicicles/pseuds/dirtyicicles
Summary: Everyone loves their prince! And everyone certainly loves humiliating their prince in public, keeping him on edge.





	

It took every ounce of Noctis's concentration to keep from falling over. He wasn't sure how all of this had even started, but all he did know was they were currently in the middle of a two hour shopping trip with no end in sight, a plug shoved up his ass with a very bemused Prompto walking behind him. 

“What's the matter Noct?” he asked, stepping up beside him with a smirk, “cat got your tongue?” 

A soft click closed the silence between them, and Noctis gasped as the vibration in his ass sped up, a feeling of pure lightning running up his spine at the sensation. He groaned and managed to shoot Prompto a dirty look, reaching out with an iron grip to the boy's bicep to force him to walk in front of himself. 

“Just s-shut up and keep going, like this,” he muttered, his cock hard and heavy and tenting against the front of his pants. Considering they were out in the open in Lestallum, the last thing he wanted was to bring attention to himself. Hiding behind Ignis or Gladio would have been better, but considering Gladio smacked Noctis's ass every time he wandered near him and Ignis just didn't care, they were a no-go. 

It was easier to see over Prompto, anyway. Even if the little bastard did have the remote to the plug. Where the hell he had picked it up, and how in the fuck he managed to tinker with something like that behind all of their backs, Noctis would never know. But he certainly did know that Prompto had a remote controlled butt plug now, and he'd so slyly managed to convince Noctis to use it. 

Then the other two noticed, and well...this happened. He groaned as he leaned heavily against Prompto, allowing himself a moment of grinding against his leg that wrought a soft noise from the other. 

“Hey! That's cheating, Noctis,” he argued, stepping out of his embrace, but only after he'd indulged Noctis and rubbed against his crotch in time with the rhythm he'd set. Noctis whined as his prize wandered away from himself, looking all too pleased as he waved the little black box in front of Noctis's face. “Don't forget I can make this worse for you. And besides, remember I told you you're not allowed to come until we get back to the room?” 

Noctis made a noise, one that was cut off with Prompto's finger on his lips, his head quirked to the side. “Ah, don't argue with me, now. You asked for it, remember?” 

He whistled as Noctis slouched in defeat, because, well...yeah. He had. Back in the room, he'd been complaining about this and that, how it was too hot and he was too tired and he was too hungry to want to do anything. Finally Gladio, fed up with all of the whining, grabbed Noctis by the shoulder and had shoved him into the bed, crushing their lips together in a distraction that was worth the sudden interruption to his talking. 

One thing had led to another, and Noctis had managed to go down on every single one of his lovers, leaving his throat raw and his cock straining for attention. Prompto had turned him around, urging him to lie on the bed, his fingers slow and wistful as they danced along his spine, only...only to do this. Which Ignis had acknowledged, but insisted they go to the store first, before they continued with any other shenanigans.

It had also been Ignis's idea to leave the plug in. 

Gods, Noctis could actually feel tears welling up in his eyes. The others were just bemused, offering sympathetic _aww_ s whenever he tried to say something and was cut off, the plug rubbing into the walls of his ass and making him _moan._ He wanted so desperately to get off already, but Prompto was ever at the ready with his little remote, backing off on the vibration when he saw Noctis getting close and speeding it up once more when he was least expecting it. 

He'd sat down out of frustration a couple times, too, which had all just been a horrible mistake. Sitting down drove the plug in deeper, and he'd tried so hard to ride out the orgasm he'd been teased with for hours on end now, only to have someone yank him up and force him to look at some spice or another. 

Which incidentally had been Ignis's favorite hobby for the last two hours. 

Noctis could see him approaching, and he groaned immediately as he reached for Prompto again. The boy complied, leaning into Noctis's arms with a giggle and baring his neck for Noctis to bury his face into. 

“Highness,” came that sweet, smooth accent, “you mentioned the rice bowl for dinner tonight, yes? I figure it's only fair we make your favorite dish in return for you being such a good boy.” 

Ignis's fingers gently caught Noctis by the chin, forcing him to look up into clear, beautiful green eyes. It was...an oddly sweet sentiment, and he just whimpered as he nodded. His reward was a small kiss to the corner of his mouth, a hand running gently through his bangs and caressing his cheek before Ignis was wandering off once again. 

Noctis groaned, both in despair and pleasure as he pressed himself up against Prompto once more. 

“Oh, Noct,” he breathed, reaching behind himself to grab Noctis by the ass, grip tight as he pressed the man closer onto himself, grinding hard against his hips. “Noct, you're so _hard_ baby...” 

“And you two are a tease,” Gladio grunted, dragging the two into his arms. Noctis was sandwiched between them, ass pressed tight to Gladio's dick with his own rubbing against Prompto's thigh. The close contact and the _heat_ had him moaning, his fingers tightening in Prompto's clothes as his body moved for himself, following the orders of desperate hormones coursing through his body. 

His mind was swimming. Gladio's cock nudged at he base of the plug with every movement they made, and he just barely registered the fact he and Prompto were being tugged away into a darker, more dimly lit alleyway. People were staring, but they were just figments of Noctis's heated imagination. All he could register was Gladio grinding against him, Prompto leaning against the wall and offering his ass for Noctis to rub on, the remote in hand as he clicked the plug onto its highest setting. 

Noctis moaned sharply into Prompto's shoulder, arms winding tight around the boy's waist as he pressed closer. No one was yelling at him, no one was yanking away from his cock; now was his chance to finally get off, and he pressed his ass more firmly to Gladio's, choking on both sobs and moans that dragged against the pavement. 

Gladio bent over him, voice husky and pressed against his ear. “Better be quiet, Princess. If anyone finds us, it's over,” he said, thick fingers pushing past Noctis's lips and sliding against his tongue. They pried at the back of his throat, and Noctis eagerly sucked on them, using the leverage of Gladio's hips to push the plug deeper, deeper, _deeper,_ into himself. 

A harsh slap was delivered to the side of Noctis's ass, and Prompto simultaneously rubbed harder against him at the sound. “Come on, Noct,” he breathed, sultry blue eyes cast over his shoulder, “come for us, baby. Show me how much you like that toy...” 

Noctis _whined,_ and before he could stop himself, he was spilling out into his pants with a sharp cry of utter desperation and pleasure formed around Gladio's fingers. He bit Noctis's ear as he came, grunting lowly and in unison with Prompto as they both moved with him, rubbing hard against both sides of him as he rode his orgasm out. 

Noctis was left a shivering mess, draped over Prompto as he attempted to regain his senses. 

“There's a good boy,” Gladio said, patting Noctis's cock through the fabric of his pants, fingers toying with the outline of it. “Now let's find Iggy and get you back to the room. I don't know about you, Prompto, but I'm in the mood for seconds.” 

“Wahoo!” Prompto yelled out, tuning the vibration down to the first setting. It kept Noctis on edge, unable to calm himself down. They wanted more, and fuck, _he_ wanted more. He stumbled along at Gladio's side, using the support he offered and the shelter from the public eye to find Ignis and allow himself to be dragged back to the hotel.


End file.
